Love Triangle Resolved
by TheInsufferablePedant
Summary: So I've been sorta obsessed with Witcher 3, and this is gonna be my first fic for it. SPOILERS I definitely get why the devs handled the threesome scene the way that they did, but I sorta had a bit of dialogue where Geralt finally unloads what he's been feeling with this whole love triangle thing.
**So I've been sorta obsessed with Witcher 3, and this is gonna be my first fic for it.**

 **SPOILERS**

 **I definitely get why the devs handled the threesome scene the way that they did, but I sorta had a bit of dialogue where Geralt finally unloads what he's been feeling with this whole love triangle thing.**

Geralt POV

"I'd lost hope that you'd appear.", purred Yennefer.

"We couldn't wait for you to show.", Triss said as she slowly pulled the bottle of wine out of my hand and set it down on the table.

I unstrapped my swords from my back, letting them clatter to the ground before the two beautiful sorceresses helped me out of my armor, each piece landing on the ground with a dull _thump_. Soon enough, I was in nothing but my knickers, and I could feel their eyes roam across the scars covering my well muscled body. Yen pushed me down onto the bed, where Triss was waiting with a pair of shackles, giggling like a schoolgirl. Just before they locked me in, I saw a glint of malice in their eyes, and my instincts took over as I twisted free of their grasp.

"Is this some sort of trick?", I growled.

"What did you think, Geralt? That you'd get to keep us both?", hissed Triss.

"I thought you would have been different from other men, but I'd been deluding myself to think otherwise.", Yennefer sniffed.

Now, I'm a man of few words, expressing my emotions isn't something I learned at Kaer Morhen, or on the Path, but it all finally came erupting out of me in a torrent.

"You know, the two of you aren't exactly guiltless victims either!", I shouted, grateful for the thick walls of the inn. The magical pair looked shocked at my outburst, and Yen opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "No. I'm done silently going through all this crap, and now I'm gonna give you two a piece of my mind." I turned to Yen. "How long has this been going on between us, Yen? Fifteen years, twenty? Yeah, I cheated on you, and maybe losing my memory is a shitty excuse, but I still felt the void that you left in my life. Some part of me always knew that something was missing. You know how much I love you, but sometimes, when I look at you, all I see is a stranger. You almost never include me in your plans, you keep secrets from me, and you disappear at the drop of a hat without so much as a note. The only evidence you ever leave is your perfume on my sheets, the ache in my muscles, and the gaping hole in my heart."

The raven haired sorceress looked indignant, but I continued barrelling over her. "With Triss, I feel like an actual partner, like equals." At this, Triss puffed up a bit, but I would get to her soon enough. "I spent a year with her, Yen. One year, and I gave her the Rose of Remembrance. I don't regret giving it to her, and I wouldn't take it back if I could."

Triss's green eyes twinkled, but I cut her off too. "And you. I love you too, I meant every word I said that year we were together, but you knew how I felt about Yen, amnesia or not. You took advantage of me when I had lost my memories. You had the witchers, the closest people I have to family, lie to me for a year, just so you could finally have me in your bed." I stood up and gave them a hard look.

"Now, maybe it was wrong of me to lead the two of you on, maybe I was being greedy, but it was never just some juvenile fantasy about having two women. I really am in love with both of you, and I couldn't decide. I kept putting it off, rationalizing, making excuses, until we wound up here. I'm sorry for hurting you, but contrary to popular belief, Witchers do have feelings, and I feel like you two have trampled over mine like a herd of angry chorts."

I moved to the door, opening it to the darkened hallway, gesturing for them to leave.

"Now that we've got all that out in the open, when you two are ready to have a real discussion about the fucked up mess that is my love life, feel free to come back in.", I growled.

"What will you do, Geralt?", Triss asked, guilt finally dawning on her face.

"I'm going to masturbate, because frankly, my brain isn't getting enough blood, and I might say or do something even more stupid than bearing my heart to two conniving, scheming sorceresses. After that...I have no idea."

I rubbed one out, which didn't take long given how wound up I was, and while I was cleaning up the mess, the door opened and Yen and Triss walked back into my room.

"Seems like you've resolved your blood flow issue.", Triss said, smirking at the towel in my hand.

"So, are we ready to have a real talk about all this?", I demanded, trying hard to keep my tone serious as my gaze automatically began to drink in the sight of their pale bodies.

"No.", Yen said, sharply. "But we've talked...and you're right. As much as you've wronged us, we haven't been fair to you either."

"We can work out the details after all this is over, but for now, I think we all have some stress that needs relieving.", Triss said, flames dancing in her eyes.

The rational part of me couldn't believe that that outburst actually worked, but the redirection of blood quickly silenced its contemplation as the two fully undressed, tossing their undergarments aside.

 **Now, you can assume that lemony goodness ensues, but I don't really feel like writing that. Maybe someday, but whatevs.**


End file.
